Turned into a Smurf
by cindy97
Summary: Yeah, I was bored so I decided to start writing this Smurf fanfic. It's pretty much like an OC x Jokey, because Jokey's my favorite Smurf, and yeah... this is also my first Smurf story, so please be nice. I don't know how good this will be. The main character is loosely based on me, and she has the same name, but no matter, read the story and please give me fair reviews!
1. Chapter 1

"Crap... I'm officially lost." I groaned, looking around at the never ending trees. I went on a trip alone for the first time, and now I've been lost for hours. It was definitely getting dark out. I started walking through the forest, looking for a house or something that I could stay in or at least ask for some help to get back to the city. I eventually came to an old looking tower of some sort. I quickly ran to the door and knocked, eager to have some human interaction. An ugly old man opened the door and he had a cat by his feet. "What do you want?" He asked me harshly. I was startled by his tone. "I... I got lost, and now it's getting dark out. Do you know the direction back to town?" I asked him calmly. "No, now go away." He glared at me. I took a step back, this guy freaked me out. "I was just asking..." I said meekly. Just as he was going to shut the door, the cat by his side nudged him, as if to remind him about something, and he looked like he remembered something. "On second thought... come in." He moved out of the way.

My intuition told me to run, but he's the first human I've ran into, so I feel like I have no choice. I gingerly walked into his house and he shut the door. "Are you thirsty?" He asked me. "Yeah, really thirsty, and hungry... I haven't had anything to eat or drink since before I went into the forest and got lost." I said to him. "Alright, Azrael, watch her as I make her a drink." The man said to his cat and walked out of the room. I had a very bad feeling about all of this, but I feel like I'm going to die of thirst if I don't drink anything. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, and I looked at the cat. It had a strangely evil look on it's face, which put me more on edge.

A few minutes later he walks back in. "Er... what's your name?" I asked him. "Gargamel. Now, here, drink this." He told me and handed me the cup. I looked down and it looked like a weird color. "Is this juice...?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said to me, "Now drink up. You said you were thirsty, didn't you?" "I-I did." I said to him and took another deep breath to calm myself down. This guy definitely is sketchy, but I can't deny that my throats burning for something to drink. I think I just have to take my chances. I carefully raised the cup to my lips and started gulping down the drink he gave me. It took me a few moments to realize that it tasted really weird. I quickly pulled the cup away from my mouth and Gargamel was laughing evilly. "Now, you'll be a smurf and you can lead me to their village!" He said happily. "W-wait, what?! What is a smurf even?!" I asked him, panicked and dropped the cup on the ground.

He gave me a smirk. "You'll find out, soon enough." Just after he said that, the world got a lot bigger and I looked down at myself, I was blue and I had on a white dress and had white shoes on. I checked and I still had my red hair on my head. I let out a scream and he started laughing again. "And, if you don't lead me to the smurf's village, you'll make an excellent snack. Won't she, Azrael?" The cat nodded his head and licked his lips. I started shaking my head and walked backwards. I started running and I climbed up onto his table. "Azrael! After her so she doesn't escape!" Gargamel shouted. Azrael let out a meow and darted after me. I jumped out the window without a thought about it and ran through the forest, and I eventually lost the cat. I leaned up against a tree branch to catch my breath. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I thought it would explode. I gulped loudly.

It was soon the morning and I was wandering around, not having a single clue where to go. Just as I was going to give up, I heard laughter. I cautiously stuck my head through a bush I was beside. I saw two of those smurf things, one had a flower on his hat and he was carrying a mirror, and the other was a girl with blonde hair. I was still shaken up by what happened the night before so I tried to quietly walk towards them without being noticed, but I stepped on a branch, making a loud cracking sound. I froze in place and I managed to get the attention of both of them. "Hm? Who's this?" The one with the flower on his hat asked. The girl looked over at me and gave me a smile. "She's another Smurf." The girl said and walked over to me. I guess this is what smurfs look like. I think she realized how tense I was. "What's wrong?" She asked me nicely. "I... I'm new to this." I managed to tell her. "New to what?" She asked me, confused. I sighed. "I'm new to being a smurf."

"Huh?" She asked me. "You see... I was a human, but I ran into this guy named Gargamel, and he turned me into a Smurf. He wanted to use me to track you guys down or something? Anyways, then I got away from him, somehow, now I ended up here and I heard you guys laughing at something." I responded to her. They both gasped and looked at each other. I gave them a puzzled look. "I'll explain to you later, we should get you to the village. I'm Smurfette, by the way, and that other smurf that's with me is Vanity." She said to me. We all three walked back to the village. "What's your name, by the way?" Smurfette asked me as we walked into the village. "Oh... my name is Cindy." I answered. Smurfette smiled. "That's a lovely name." She said to me. I smiled a bit. "Thank you." I responded to her.

All of a sudden a smurf with glasses approached us. "Hey, Brainy, do you know where Papa Smurf is?" Smurfette asked the smurf. Brainy looked at me. "Yeah, he's in his house, who's this?" He asked. "Oh, she's a human turned smurf that me and Smurfette ran into on our walk." Vanity answered. I looked at him and he was checking himself out in his mirror. "Wha? A human turned smurf? How is that even possible...?" Brainy asked. "Thanks Brainy!" Smurfette said and grabbed me by the arm and ran me to Papa Smurf's house, and she knocked on the door. "Papa Smurf!" She yelled out to get his attention. "What is it Smurfette?" I heard him answer through his door and he answered it. The first thing I noticed about him was his beard and his red clothing. "Hm? Who's this?" He asked. "Oh... She said that she was once a human, but Gargamel turned her into a smurf so she could lead him to our village, but she got away from him." Smurfette answered. "A human?" Papa Smurf asked and looked at me.

I nodded. "Yeah... I was a human, and I didn't even know what Smurfs were, even after I was turned into one by him, I still wasn't entirely sure, but then I ran into Smurfette and Vanity." I explained. "What was your name?" Papa asked me. "Cindy." I told him. "I'm not entirely sure if I can turn you back into a human, but I'm sure you'll enjoy your time in Smurf Village as long as you stay here." He gave me a smile. "Yeah, I'll make sure of it." Smurfette smiled.

"Smurfette, why don't you show her your house?" Papa Smurf suggested. "Yeah, that's a great idea, and maybe she can stay with me for a while, too, as we're figuring stuff out." Smurfette smiled and she started taking me to her house. On our way there, I saw a Smurf holding a present. I curiously looked at him and he walked up to us. "Who's the new Smurf?" He looked at Smurfette. "Oh, this is Cindy Smurf, she was once a human, and Cindy, this is Jokey Smurf." She introduced us. He gave me a smile and held the present out to me. "Well then, this is my welcome surprise for ya." I took the present and smiled back at him, "Thanks." I said back to him and opened it, only for it to blow up in my face. He burst out laughing. "Jokey! Why would you do that to a new Smurf in the village?!" Smurfette asked him, clearly annoyed, but I let out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it, Smurfette." I said to her

They both looked at me, confused, mostly Jokey. "Huh?" He asked. I laughed a bit, "I like a good prank now and then, you sure got me." I said to him. "Wait a minute... you like jokes?" Jokey asked me. I nodded. He smiled, "Wow... who would've thought..."


	2. Cindy Smurf and Jokey

It was a few days later and I got to know pretty much every Smurf in the village. I felt pretty happy. I was hanging out with Jokey who was testing out some of his joke boxes. I definitely feel the closest to him out of any smurf. He then looked at me. "Hey, I got an idea." He mentioned to me and snickered. "What?" I asked him, sort of cautiously. "You could give some of the smurfs my surprises, they wouldn't expect you at all!" Jokey laughed. "Hm... I could." I smiled a bit mischievously. Jokey grinned and started handing me boxes. "Could you do it now? Oh, and you have to tell me all of their reactions." He said to me. "Aren't you going to come too?" I asked him. He shook his head and picked up another box. "There's more testing to be done."

I let out a chuckle. "Okay, I'll come back here once these are all delivered." I told him and walked back to the village, trying not to drop any of the exploding presents. I set them on the ground and a few smurfs gathered around me. "What's this?" Brainy asked aloud and grabbed one. "Oh, these are gifts for all of you." I smiled innocently. I watched as Clumsy, Grouchy, and Lazy all grabbed one. Lazy yawned. "What's the harm?" He asked himself. They all opened the exploding gifts at a time and I couldn't help but start laughing at all of them. "I hate surprises!" Grouchy grumbled. "Cindy Smurf! You've been hanging out with Jokey too much!" Brainy yelled at me. I smiled and shook my head, "No I haven't, I just couldn't resist helping him out a bit.

"And this is how you help him out?" Brainy asked me, clearly annoyed. I laughed a bit and nodded. "This is how he needed my help." I answered him. "one of these days, one of these days! I'll give Jokey Smurf a piece of my mind!" Brainy shouted. Clumsy laughed and wiped off his face. "It's okay, Brainy, Cindy sure didn't mean any harm." He assured his best friend. "I know that, but we don't need another Jokey around." Brainy said and crossed his arms. I shrugged slightly at that. "Oh well." I said.

Smurfette made her way over. "What's going on?" She asked all of us. "Cindy gave us a bunch of Jokey's surprises, that's what!" Brainy shot me a glare. I laughed slightly with how he was taking this. "It was just in harmless fun." I said back to him. I think I know why Jokey likes giving out his surprises so much. "Yeah... but just be careful around Jokey, he can take things too far sometimes." Smurfette warned me. "Anyways, do you want to help me plant a few flowers?" I shrugged a bit, "Sure." I said to her. We walked to her house and she gave me a few seeds. She started humming to herself as she was planting and I looked at her. "So, how does Jokey take it too far at times?" I asked her and a planted the seeds she gave me.

"Well... with one of his pranks, he managed to turn the whole village against each other." She told me. "Huh? How?" I asked her, shocked. "He was acting as 'The Masked Pie Smurfer' and he kept throwing pies in peoples faces, and we all started fighting and... it just wasn't good for anyone. But I trust that you won't go that far." She said to me and smiled. That thought made my heart skip a beat, and I fell silent with my hearts reaction. Could I be... getting a crush on Jokey? I shook my head to get the thought out of my head. I've only known him for around a week, nothing to get excited over, and besides, he's probably my closest friend in the village along with Smurfette. "What's wrong?" Smurfette asked me. "Oh, uh... nothing to worry about, I finished planting the seeds, I should probably get back to Jokey." I told her.

Before she could respond I quickly left and went back to Jokey. He looked at me as I walked in. "Perfect timing, I just got done with testing out the surprises, so, how did everyone react?" He asked me. "Brainy got mad, Clumsy laughed, Lazy was asleep shortly after the explosion, and Grouchy reacted how you'd expect him to react." I explained to him. Jokey started laughing. "Oh, I wish I would've went with you, after all!" I grinned. "Yeah, now I know why you like to prank the other smurfs so much." I said to him. Jokey grinned and nodded. "It's the most fun thing ever." He said back to me. I couldn't help but grin back. My heart is really confusing me.

It was after dinner and I was sitting on my bed that Handy gave to me, making it so I could stay with Smurfette for a while, trying to manage my feelings. I took a deep breath. I knew Smurfette wouldn't be home for a while, anyways, she was discussing fashion with Vanity, I just knew she was. I leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. I sighed, admitted defeat, I think I do like Jokey... more than a friend. but Jokey, in a relationship? Even after knowing him for a few days I just can't picture it. Just then, I heard the door opening. "Cindy, are you in here?" Smurfette called out. I sighed quietly and walked out. "Yeah." I answered. Vanity looked at me, "You can't just keep yourself cooped up in here, you know." He told me. "Right now, I'd rather be alone, to sort things out..." I told him. "Whatever you need to smurf out can't be as important as seeing me." He smiled at his reflection. I rolled my eyes slightly at that. "What's wrong?" Smurfette asked me. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one.

I sighed. "I think I like Jokey..." I let it out, and my heart confirmed my feelings by starting to race once I said it out loud. I felt myself blush and I bit my lip. I saw a Smurfette smile slightly. "I think you two would make an absolutely smurfy couple." She said to me. "Huh? You do?" I asked her. She nodded, "I do too, actually, it still wouldn't be as lovely as me, but Smurfette told me what you did earlier. That just proves you two are similar." Vanity chipped in. I couldn't help but smile. "But, I can't picture Jokey really being in a relationship." I told both of them. "No matter, you're talking to the two Smurfs that know a thing or two about beauty and fashion." Vanity had a confident smile and lowered his mirror. "You two would really help me out?" I asked, kind of shocked. "Oh, of course! What are friends for?" Smurfette smiled. "Just leave everything that involves your looks to us." Vanity said and looked at Smurfette. "You might even look as smurfy as me when we're done with you!"

After paying Tailor a visit, putting on make-up, my hair being done, it took us until morning, mostly because Vanity needed me to look perfect. "Smurfette, you grab Jokey and bring him here, I still need to do a few finishing touches on Cindy." Vanity told her. "Alright, but I think she looks absolutely smurfy already." Smurfette said and walked out of the door. "Just one more thing and I'll be done." He said to me and rubbed some moisturizer on my face. He pointed his mirror at me and I was impressed with my looks, which was pretty rare. "Wow... you and Smurfette did an amazing job..." I couldn't help but smile. Vanity smiled and pointed his mirror back to facing him, "Of course we did, but I think I did the best job." He said proudly.

I felt butterflies go in my stomach once I heard the door open. I took a step back because I felt too nervous but Vanity grabbed my arm to stop me. "We can only hope a relationship will calm him down..." Vanity mumbled under his breath. I looked at him and then I looked at Jokey as he walked in. He was speechless. "W-wow..." He managed to say. "When Smurfette said she had a surprise for me, this wasn't what I expected..." Smurfette smiled over at him. "So, what do you think?" She asked him. Jokey started blushing and awkwardly looked away. "I-I... I think she's beautiful..." He said quietly. I felt my cheeks start flushing at that. "Jokey, I think you and Cindy would make a very Smurfy couple, don't you agree, Vanity?" Smurfette directed her gaze to Vanity. Vanity looked up at her and nodded, "Oh, abso-smurf-ly." He agreed, and went back to admiring his reflection. Jokey slowly approached me.

"Oh, I just love romance." Smurfette grinned. "I... uh... do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jokey asked me shyly. "Um... well... of course." I smiled. Jokey gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me tight. I hugged him back as tight as I could. Just then, we heard the sound of a badly played horn. "Oh, breakfast time, come on, Vanity." Smurfette said. "What about Cindy and Jokey?" He asked her. She smiled. "I'll let them take their time." Both of them walked out, leaving me and Jokey alone.


	3. A Test

"I never would've thought this would happen... how long have you liked me, anyways?" I asked Jokey. "Ever since you told me that you like pranks... and I think you're pretty, so that helped." He answered. I smiled. "Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about you last evening. I didn't want to be awkward, so that's why I didn't go to your house after dinner yesterday." I told him. "But wow... I wouldn't mind if you got this dressed up more often." Jokey said to me. I laughed a bit, "I'll think about it, though I'm sure Smurfette and Vanity wouldn't complain if I wanted too."

Just then, my stomach let out a growl. I blushed and put a hand over my stomach. He laughed. "Are you hungry?" He asked me, smiling. "Er... y-yeah, but I'm sure we can eat a bit later..." I responded back to him, embarrassed. "Nah, we've got all day to do stuff together, let's eat." Jokey said and dragged me out of the house. "Jokey, I don't want to be this dressed up in front of the other smurfs..." I said shyly. "Oh, come on, you look great!" Jokey grinned and he dragged me to the table. I awkwardly sat down next to Handy and Jokey sat on the other side of me. Handy looked my direction and his eyes widened. "Wow, what did you get dressed up so nicely for?" Handy asked me, causing Hefty to look over, too. I blushed slightly. "I... well... me and Jokey, we're kind of-" "We're a couple now!" Jokey interrupted me happily and wrapped his arm around me. I kind of froze up because him suddenly wrapping his arm around me startled me slightly, but then I let myself relax and nod.

"Wow... well, I can definitely see it." Handy responded. "But I can't believe it, I can't believe Jokey of all smurfs got a girlfriend." Brainy joined into the conversation. "Oh, shut up, Brainy. She's perfect for me." Jokey responded to him. "Will this at least stop you from pulling as many of your jokes?" Brainy asked him. Jokey smiled at that, "That's something for you to figure out." He responded. Brainy rolled his eyes, "Well, now that you have a girlfriend, you have a huge responsibility to keep her happy and be with her at all times, and-" "Brainy, smurf up." Hefty cut in. "Well, the least you can do is read my book called Brainy Smurf's Guide to Romance." He said to Jokey. "Wait, you actually have a book on romance...?" Jokey asked. Brainy smiled and nodded. Jokey started laughing, "Wow, I never would've thought a smurf like you would be into that."

Brainy crossed his arms. "Laugh while you can, Jokey. You'll be lost without my book." he said to Jokey, glaring. "Oh, golly, Brainy, I wanna read it!" Clumsy said to him, smiling. "Finally, a smurf with good taste." Brainy muttered. I laughed slightly. I think I like being another Smurfette. We all ate and finished our breakfast. "Jokey, I'm sure you don't even know the first thing about romance." Brainy scoffed at him. "Oh, yeah? I know I can sweep Cindy off her feet!" "Oh, sure you can, Jokey." Jokey grabbed my hand in response and kissed it. I blushed and looked down. "You'll have to do better than that to impress me." Brainy said stubbornly.

My face started burning and Hefty and Handy walked up from behind us. "Just give it a rest, Brainy, let Jokey do what he wants and don't get involved." Handy told him. Brainy crossed his arms, "I just think Jokey's the one smurf that needs a lesson in romance, that's all. I can picture his idea of a romantic gift being one of his stupid exploding boxes." Brainy said. "I'll prove you wrong, Brainy." Jokey said, annoyed. "And my surprises are not stupid! come on, Cindy, let's have some alone time." Jokey grabbed my arm and he took us to his house before I could even react. I don't exactly like where this is going.

It was later that night and I got home, tired. Smurfette was getting ready for bed. "Where were you?" Smurfette asked me. "Jokey's house..." I sighed, "Brainy told Jokey he doesn't know the first thing about romance, so now Jokey's going to prove him wrong. I mean, I don't mind that Jokey's going to be all romantic, I just wish he'd take it at his own pace and I just have a feeling he'll go overboard somehow..." I said to her. "I'm sure it'll be fine." Smurfette yawned. She walked to her bed and laid down. "I hope you're right..." I said back to her and laid down in my own bed.

It was the next morning and I walked to breakfast with Smurfette. "You can make the best of this, too. You'll find out how truly romantic Jokey can be." She smiled at me. "In a way, I'm jealous. I love a good romance." "Aren't there any smurfs that you like?" I asked her. "Not really... I love them all like family." She responded back to me. All of a sudden, Jokey ran up to us. "I'll walk you to the table, I'm so going to prove Brainy wrong." He then grabbed my hand. "Good luck." Smurfette said as Jokey dragged me to the table. And so it begins... I thought to myself.

"Jokey, I don't think you should let Brainy get to you..." I said to him. "I'll only need a day to prove him wrong." Jokey smiled and we sat down at the table next to each other. "Oh, and before I saw you and Smurfette, I smurfed one of Greedy's cupcakes for you." Jokey handed it to me. I smiled a bit, "Thanks." I said to him. "Aw! Jokey's givin' Cindy a smurfberry cupcake!" Clumsy grinned. "Anyone could do that." Brainy said stubbornly. "Ah, c'mon, Brainy." Clumsy looked at him. Jokey gave Brainy an annoyed look, "Whatever, I still have until tonight to prove you wrong." Jokey said to him.

It was a bit later, after lunch. I was on a walk with Clumsy, because Jokey was busy and so was Brainy, so we decided to hang out a bit. "Don't mind Brainy, he's like this sometimes." Clumsy said to me. "Nah, I don't mind too much, but Jokey on the other hand... Those two don't get along that well, do they?" I asked him. Clumsy shook his head, and I nodded. "I figured so." We kept walking, and I was enjoying the view of the forest, but then I heard Clumsy gasp loudly. I looked at him quickly. "What is it?" I asked him. "A-Azrael!" He yelled out and started running. "Azrael?" I turned around and sure enough, I was face to face with the orange cat. I let out a scream and started running too, following after Clumsy. I was about to run into a log with him, but I felt Gargamel grab me and he picked me up. "No! Let me go!" I started trying to free myself. "So, we meet again, I see. Don't worry, I made something to make sure you don't betray me this time." He smirked at me and started walking. "Come, Azrael, leave the other Smurf be, because one I give this traitor another potion, she'll have no choice but to listen to me and we'll have all the smurfs in our hands, so one measly one doesn't matter." Gargamel called to his cat.

Clumsy gasped and ran back to the village the best he could, with the obvious drawback of stumbling over various things on the way. "Help! Somebody help!" He shouted as soon as he got into the village. A bunch of smurfs gathered around. "What's wrong, Clumsy?" Brainy asked him. "It's Cindy! While we were on our walk, we ran into Azrael and Gargamel, and Gargamel took her, and he wants to give her this potion so she listens to him!" The smurfs gasped. Brainy looked at Jokey. Jokey immediately walked up to Clumsy. "We need to rescue her, now." He said and started running towards the forest. Clumsy and Brainy looked at each other and followed him.

I got put into a cage and I glared daggers at Gargamel. "I'll get out of here before you can give me one of your stupid potions again, believe me!" I shouted at him and grabbed the bars of the cage. He laughed at that. "You have false hopes." He said to me and started dropping ingredients in his pot. "Let me get out of here you stupid wizard!" "Would you rather me eat you? It's one or the other, I could use a snack right now." Gargamel looked back at me. "Neither." I glared at him. I knew it was a matter of time, I caught a glimpse of Clumsy running away. I just wish they'd hurry up.

It was a bit later and I sat down in the cage, starting to feel hopeless. They will get here, right? I sighed and looked over at the window, and then I was filled with hope again, I saw Jokey, Brainy, and Clumsy. I smiled a bit to myself, but then Gargamel grabbed me out of the cage. "It's ready." He told me with an evil smile. "No!" I shouted and started trying to squirm out of his hand. He lifted the vial above me, but then I hear Jokey shout at him. "Hey! Gargamel! I got a gift for ya!" Gargamel looked down at Jokey and he set down the vial. "Oh, a gift?" Gargamel smiled and opened it, only for it to explode. It shock he screamed and ended up dropping me, but Jokey caught me, chuckled a bit, and made a run for it. "Azrael! Get them!" Gargamel shouted at his poor cat. Azrael started chasing us but Jokey managed to make it to the window. "I've got another present for you!" Jokey shouted at Gargamel to get his attention and throws one of his present boxes at him.

Jokey jumped out the window and set me down once we got outside, "Come on Brainy and Clumsy!" Jokey shouted over to them and we all made a run for it into the forest. After a while of running we all stopped to catch our breaths. "Well, I admit, that was pretty impressive." Brainy ended up saying to Jokey. Jokey smiled, "Oh, it was nothing." He responded, I could just tell he felt proud of himself. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much." I kissed him on the cheek. Jokey smiled and blushed. "I couldn't just let you go and join Gargamel." He responded to me and hugged me tightly back. "You're too important to me." Jokey smiled at me. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, you love each other." Brainy said and Clumsy laughed slightly. "They sure do make a cute couple, right, Brainy?" He smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, they do, Clumsy... they do..." Brainy said, admitting defeat.


End file.
